Going the Distance
Going the Distance is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fifty-sixth case of the game. It is the forty-first case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in Africa. Plot The Bureau followed the Road Rage Rally's mysterious sponsor to Mazunda. After Lily Karam crossed the finish line and won the race, she dragged the corpse of her poisoned co-driver Nomena Leroy out of their car, prompting Carmen and the player to investigate. Angela discovered that Nomena was poisoned during her stop at the forest. Later, Jonah threatened to leave the Bureau because his half-sister was being interrogated, and searched for SOMBRA's smugglers on a rampage. The team then incriminated diamond heiress Lavinia De Brills as Nomena's killer. After denying involvement, Lavinia admitted she was smuggling her own diamonds for SOMBRA with Nomena's help. Nomena then stole some of the diamonds for herself and threatened to expose Lavinia if she did not provide her her own rally racing team. Feeling jeopardized and offended, Lavinia slipped a venomous snake into Nomena's toolbox. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 50 years in jail for the murder of Nomena Leroy, smuggling diamonds, and refusing to cooperate with the authorities. Post-trial, Jack and the player requested Ninah Zafy's help to locate the missing diamonds. Ninah directed the team to the forest, where they found (per Lars) diamond powder in an empty briefcase, which proved the diamonds were recovered by SOMBRA. Michelle Zuria volunteered to help the team locate the diamonds. After investigating the Mazundan police files, Michelle deduced the diamonds were dropped at the art gallery to be picked up by another agent. They found the diamonds hidden under a tribal mask with rally driver Thomas Moulin's sweat stains. Thomas said he only followed Lavinia's orders so the Bureau mole could pick up the diamonds. Lily departed to Brazil after a quick meeting with her half-brother. Later, the team prepared to interrogate Lavinia about the mole, only to find out from Carmen that Lavinia was killed in her jail cell. Summary Victim *'Nomena Leroy' (collapsed dead at the end of the rally race) Murder Weapon *'Snake' Killer *'Lavinia De Brills' Suspects WEC41LilyK.png|Lily Karam WEC41PrinceAbioye.png|Prince Abioye WEC41LaviniaDB.png|Lavinia De Brills WEC41NinahZ.png|Ninah Zafy WEC41ThomasM.png|Thomas Moulin Quasi-suspect(s) WEC41MichelleZ.png|Michelle Zuria Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge about snakes. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer eats maafe. *The killer wears an African fabric. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes CS1_(Going_the_Distance).jpg|Finish Line CS2_(Going_the_Distance).jpg|Race Tracks CS5_(Going_the_Distance).jpg|Art Gallery CS6_(Going_the_Distance).jpg|Buffet Tables CS3_(Going_the_Distance).jpg|Pit Stop CS4_(Going_the_Distance).jpg|Repair Station Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Finish Line. (Clues: Pouch of Diamonds, Wallet, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Nomena Leroy; New Suspect: Lily Karam) *Talk to Lily Karam about her co-driver's death. (Prerequisite: Finish Line investigated) *Examine Pouch of Diamonds. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Champagne) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Note; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Art Gallery) *Investigate Art Gallery. (Prerequisite: Note found; Clues: Gun, Torn Paper) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Lavinia De Brills) *Ask Lavinia De Brills about her gun. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Winner's Check; New Suspect: Prince Abioye) *Question Prince Abioye about his return to Mazunda. (Prerequisite: Winner's Check restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge about snakes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Pit Stop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Spike Trap, Snake Skin) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Ninah Zafy) *Ask Ninah Zafy about her connection to Nomena. (Prerequisite: Photo restored; Profile updated: Ninah has knowledge about snakes) *Examine Spike Trap. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (New Suspect: Thomas Moulin) *Question Thomas Moulin about the spike trap. (Prerequisite: Blood identified under microscope; Profile updated: Thomas drinks Champagne) *Examine Snake Skin. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats maafe; Profile updated: Lily drinks Champagne) *Investigate Buffet Tables. (Prerequisite: Yellow Powder analyzed; Clues: Locked Cellphone, Faded Newspaper) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Encrypted Cellphone) *Analyze Encrypted Cellphone. (12:00:00) *Question Lavinia about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Encrypted Cellphone analyzed; Profile updated: Lavinia has knowledge about snakes, drinks Champagne, and eats maafe) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Headline) *Question Prince Abioye about the corruption scandal. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Headline unraveled; Profile updated: Abioye eats maafe) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Race Track. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Pacenotes, Envelope, Locked Camcorder) *Examine Faded Pacenotes. (Result: Lily's Threat) *Ask Lily about her threat to Nomena. (Prerequisite: Lily's Threat unraveled; Profile updated: Lily has knowledge about snakes and eats maafe) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Green Liquid) *Analyze Green Liquid. (09:00:00) *Confront Ninah about Nomena's bribe. (Prerequisite: Green Liquid analyzed; Profile updated: Ninah drinks Champagne and eats maafe) *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Camcorder) *Question Thomas about his threat to Nomena. (Prerequisite: Camcorder analyzed; Profile updated: Thomas has knowledge about snakes) *Investigate Repair Station. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Smashed Tape, Toolbox) *Examine Smashed Tape. (Result: Video Tape) *Analyze Video Tape. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an African fabric) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Snake) *Analyze Snake. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Snake; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Enemy Within (5/6). (No stars) The Enemy Within (5/6) *Investigate Finish Line. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within; Clue: Duffel Bag) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Catch Lily before her plane leaves. (Prerequisite: Plane Ticket found; Reward: Rally Helmet) *Question Ninah about the missing diamonds. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Pit Stop. (Prerequisite: Ninah interrogated; Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase. (Result: Sparkling Dust) *Analyze Sparkling Dust. (09:00:00) *Consult Michelle about the missing diamonds. (Prerequisite: Sparkling Dust analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Art Gallery. (Prerequisite: Michelle interrogated; Clue: African Mask) *Examine African Mask. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Thomas Moulin) *Interrogate Thomas about the diamonds. (Prerequisite: Sweat identified under microscope) *Move on a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title comes from the phrase "go the distance", meaning "to carry a course of action through to completion" or—more relevantly to this case—"to run the whole race". *Mazunda, this case's location, bears similarities to the country of Senegal. **As seen in the first crime scene of the case, Mazunda has a pink lake similar to Lake Retba in Senegal. **Mazunda is the finish line for the Road Rage Rally, similar to how Dakar, Senegal used to be the finish line for the Dakar Rally until 2009. *This is the only case in World Edition in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a snake). Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Africa